The Game Villain Tournament
The Game Villain Tourament is a contest which Ctesjbuvf hosts every year around summer time. Every villain or just some evil guy or enemy, who was first seen in a game can be nominated every year. The Game Villain Tournament I Main Article: The Game Villain Tournament I This was hosted right after a save my villain game. This contest featured the top 20 from the save my contest and the other 44 were nominated by some users of Board 8. It was Bowser who won, just like he did in the save my game. His only problem was in the first round where he edged the newcommer Manfred von Karma by one vote, which resulted in Manfred becoming the second in the x-stats. Wolf who just got a secnd place in the save my game ended up with being the ultimate loser, which was surprising even though he overperformed in the save my game. Mewtwo who got a third place last time didn't do so well either. Only winning by one vote in round 1 and then losing in round 2. As in every contest there is a miracle run. Here it was made by Ripper Roo from the Crash Bandicoot series. Who made it to the top 8 while being seeded as 7. The Game Villain Tournament II Main Article: The Game Villain Tournament II This contest also featured 64 characters. The 8 characters that reached the quarter-finals last contest, and then 56 nomminated characters. Nominations were baised og eariler results and nominations. The still undefeated champion Bowser, didn't win this time. In a tiebreaker he lost to Kefka. Kefka went on and won the contest, defeating Dr. Wily by one vote in the final. Bowser was then because of the tiebreaker second in the x-stats. This time the miracle run was made by a 6 seed, that being Revolver Ocelot. By seed he should have lost in round 1. Instead he went all the way to the semi-finals, where he lost to Kefka, who went on and won the final. On his way he defeated the character that made the miracle run last time Ripper Roo. Star Wolf who was second in the save my game and the ultimate loser last time, did somehow end in the middle. Nominations gave him a 4 seed, he then lost to Donkey Kong, who has een one of the strongest in these contest. The Ultimnate loser this time is Pious Augustus. He should have been doing better, but lots of upsets made him the ultimate loser. Special Villain Contest: Save my Game Villain Main Article: Save my Game Villain This was the first villain contest made by Ctes. It ran for a long time, from late 2008 to early almost mid 2009. Originally 50 characters was featured, but during the first day more villain could get into the contest if asked for and accepted by Ctes. That made it 62 characters. It was the probably most known villain Bowser who won, without having big problems. Runner up was Wolf from Star Fox which was a quite surprising and possibly a joke run. Wolf didn't stand a chance in the final though. This game was pretty much dominated by some nintendo characters, although Ganondorf made a surprisely early exit. Ctes was not very good at hosting contests at the time, which caused a few problems through the contest, but overall the contest ended with pretty good votals, and Ctes continued doing villain contests, starting nominations for the first Game Villain Tournament right after. Special Villain Contest: Hurt and Heal, Game Villain Characters Main Article: Hurt and Heal, Game Villain Characters Shortly after the second Game villain Tournament ended, Ctes made the Hurt and Heal Game Villain Characters, because now that Gamespot was runnning a villain contest why not do another kind of villain contest, which became hurt and heal. Describe Gamespot letting characters who didn't start out in a video game in thier contest, Ctes kept his tradition of only having villains who originally appeared in a game. It featured 30 villains and they were choosen based off how they've done in the already held Game Villain contests. This winner ended up being Kefka again. Ironicly the one placing second was once again Dr. Wily. Earlier champion of the first villain contest and the save my game Bowser, ended up being 10th place. The two characters who have done a miracle run each, and also always happens to run into each other, Ripper Roo and Revolver Ocelot ironicly ended up being eliminated right after each other. With Ocelot finishing 20th and Ripper Roo 19th. King Dedede who have been in top 4 twice was eliminated surprisly early placing 23th. Star Wolf was proved to be neither Top tier or fodder, but a mid-carder after his very different placings. Category:Contests